Truly Meant to Be
by nicholekaycee
Summary: The Marauders have been playing pranks on Lily Evans for many years. Lily hates James Potter, but he likes her. He tries to convince her that they are meant to be but she wasn’t going to fall for it. But what happens when they go to the future? [JP


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any familiar Harry Potter characters

**Summary:** The Marauders have been playing pranks on Lily Evans for many years. Lily hates James Potter, but he likes her. He tries to convince her that they are meant to be but she wasn't going to fall for it. But what happens when they go to the future?** Truly Meant to Be**** Chapter One: Sirius' Time-Turner  
**

"Lily dear wake up or you'll be late," her mother said as she shook her a slightly.

Sixteen year old Lily Evans woke up to her mother's voice. She opened her eyes to see her mother going out the door, picking up her trunk as she left. She glanced at her clock and was panicked when she saw it was already 10:10 am, only fifty minutes before her train left for her school.

Lily one of the many students that attended the best school in all of Europe, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily was born of Muggle, non magic people, parents so she had no idea that this magical world truly existed. On her eleventh birthday, it came as a surprise to her when a barn owl swooped down and dropped a letter on her cereal. It was an invitation to attend. Her parents were hesitant to let her go, thinking it was just some cruel joke kids wee trying to pull. At Lily's pleas, they went to a place called The Leaky Cauldron, where they found out that the magical world they had no knowledge of was just as real as they were. Ever since, Lily had been going to school at Hogwarts and was currently about to start her sixth year.

She quickly jumped of her bed and walked to her dresser. She pulled on a white top and dark jeans. She checked herself in the mirror as she combed her hair into a messy pony-tail and ran down the stairs, pulling on white sneakers as she was doing so.

Lily Evans stood at 5'5 and had green, emerald eyes. She had thick, dark, red hair that fell to her shoulder blades. She had a pale complexion that just brought out her features more clearly. She had a great personality but had a very fiery temper. She was also a very smart student, rivaling with her enemy, James Potter.

She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a few slices of toast to eat on the way to King's Cross Station. She didn't have enough time to eat at home as the trip there was thirty-five minutes. She ran out of the car to see her parents and her older sister, Petunia, standing by their car. With a nod, Lily walked to the car and opened the back door, only to be stopped by her father.

"Are you forgetting something?" he asked pointedly.

"Ummm ... I don't think so," Lily answered confused.

There was a cough from her mother and Lily looked towards her. Her mother nodded her head to Petunia and smiled.

"Oh," Lily sighed as she walked to her sister. "Bye, Petunia."

"Good bye," her sister said as she hugged Lily. When their parents were in the car, she added, "Freak, just stay in that Freak School of yours during the Holidays, okay?"

"Watch it, Petunia," Lily replied in a low voice, "or I might just slip that you have a fat ass boyfriend that Mom and Dad don't know about."

Petunia glared at her and walked back inside the house. Lily sighed as she took her seat in the car. Her sister and her had been the best of friends before her acceptance letter to Hogwarts had arrived. Petunia had always said that she didn't associate with 'Freaks', but Lily knew that she was just jealous of all the attention Lily was getting and the fact that Lily had been gone for almost the whole year.

The trip to Kings Cross was silent. Lily kept on glancing at her watch impatiently. She was pretty sure that she would miss the train. Several minutes later, she sighed with relief as her father picked a trolley and set her trunk in it.

"Bye, Mum, Dad," Lily said as she gave each of them a hug. "I'll see you soon!"

"Oh, Lily," her mother cried as she let go of her, "You'll write every week, won't you?"

"Of course, Mum," Lily agreed, "It's already 10: 54, I need to go. I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too, Sweetheart," her father said as he waved to her.

She smiled at them and walked through the brick wall that read Platforms 9 ¾, her eyes closed shut tightly. She heard a whistle blowing and opened her eyes. There was a scarlet engine with the words 'Hogwarts Express' on the front. She quickly walked towards it and unloaded her trolley. She went inside, a book bag slung over her shoulder. She searched the train, looking for her friends.

She pushed open one of the compartment doors and, to her utter disgust, saw her friend, Michelle Estacio snogging one of the four Marauders, Sirius Black. She quickly closed the door and went to a different part of the train. She was reaching the end of the corridor when she heard a familiar voice say, "I wonder where Lily is?"

She slid the door open and found one of her closest friends, Katrina Walters. At the sight of her, Katrina jumped up from her seat and hugged Lily saying, "I thought you were late!"

Katrina Walters was one of Lily's best friends. She had dark blue eyes that sparkled, except when there was a Slytherin with in ten feet of her. She had on a dark red halter top and black jeans. She could stand the Marauders, considering she and James were cousins. However, she had a temper that rivaled Lily's.

Lily laughed as she looked around the compartment. Her smile faded when she saw the other three Marauders, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

The Marauders consisted of four members. James Potter, the unspoken leader of the group, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. This group was believed to cause havoc where ever they were, pranking almost everybody, mainly the Slytherins: Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. It was common knowledge that the Slytherin House and Gryffindor House never got along, which was where the Marauders reside.

James stood at 6'2 and had very unruly raven black hair. He had hazel eyes, which were said to bewitch girls, that were covered by black rimmed glasses. He had a 'charm' that none of his friends had. He was fairly built, seeing as he was a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and can, remarkably, play two positions, the Chaser and Seeker. He was a bright student, equaling with Lily Evans. Although he was a smart student, his weak subject, Charms, was Lily's strongest subject and vice versa. Sirius Black was the most, out of the group, attractive. He had eyes that were the color of charcoal and hair that an elegance James' hair can never achieve, he, like James, was 6'2. Their third member, Remus Lupin, sported the nicest blue eyes Lily had ever seen. He had sandy brown hair and was always seen to be tired, his face pale and his eyes with purple bags. He stood at 6'3, towering over both James and Sirius. Their final member, Peter Pettigrew, was considered the 'Oddball' by many others. Considering he was only 5'4, was plump, chubby, had hair as color of straw and watery blue eyes, was just one of the questions one would ask on why he was friends with such a group.

"What is Black doing to my friend?" Lily asked.

"Snogging, I think," Peter piped up which caused the other two to laugh. Remus was reading a book, but still laughed at the statement.

"Oh, shut up, Pettigrew!" Katrina spat her eyes flaming. It was no secret that she could barely stand this boy.

"I kind of realized that, I'm not stupid," Lily snapped.

"Then why'd you ask?" James asked with his trademark smirk.

Almost all of the girls in school would be fainting now. They would swoon at the sight of him, much less when he grinned at them. Lily, however, hated everything about him. He had been playing pranks on her ever since the first year and she was sick of him. Another thing to add was that he had also asking her to go out with him ever since their first. He never seemed to give up, through the five whole years of declining.

"Oh shut up," Lily spat as she put her things aside. She saw James move over a little bit, giving her room to sit beside him, but she headed across from him and sat beside Remus who Katrina was now sitting beside. She wasn't going to be tricked by him. No she wasn't stupid.

"Lily, why'd you take so long?" Katrina asked leaning her head to the side so she could see Lily since Remus was in between them.

"Oh, the trip was kind of long and I woke up late," she replied. "You guys usually sit at the other end of the train, why the change now?"

"Well, you see when Sirius and Michelle started to get all – er - you know - we kind of just ran out with our things," Katrina told her laughing.

"I guess I would have done the same," Lily laughed.

"Yeah well what else do you expect," Katrina giggled.

"So, what are you reading Remus?" she asked, ignoring James' stare. Remus was the only one Lily could stand and relate to.

"Oh, nothing. Just a book about Werewolves," Remus replied not taking his eyes off the book.

"So you're into werewolves?" Lily asked again, giving Remus her attention, which made James really jealous.

_'How could Remus just read at a time like this? Look at her she's even more beautiful than before,'_ James wondered.

"Well, no, they are just interesting creatures, that's all," he said, once again, not lifting his eyes off his book.

"Are you excited about our sixth year?" Lily asked. She knew that if Remus wasn't interested in talking, he would be giving one word answers. She continued to talk to him, trying to ignore James, who was trying to start a conversation with her.

"Yeah, it should be fun," he said as he finally put the book down. "Done."

"Kat, what do you think they'll teach us?" she asked Katrina.

"I don't know," Katrina shrugged as she tore her eyes away from the scenic view.

"Potter, what are you starring at?!" Lily asked irritably, unable to ignore James stare and weak attempt to talk to her.

"You," James smirked which made Peter laugh.

"Well, stop!" she snapped, annoyed.

"I will ... if you go out with me," he said as his smirk grew wider. He ran his hand through his untamable hair, which became a habit of his.

"In your dreams," she said rolling her eyes. If any girl, with the exception of her friends, heard her say that to The James Potter, she would be dead five times over.

"Yeah it always is. We're meant to be" he breathed as he put on a dreamy expression, making Remus and Peter chuckle. Lily, on the other hand, just rolled her eyes.

"Pathetic," she sighed. She turned her head towards the compartment door as she heard it open.

"Hey, guys," Sirius greeted as he and Michelle entered. His normally neat hair was very rumpled.

"Hi, Lily, Kat," Michelle blushed as Sirius kissed her cheek.

Michelle was one Lily's best friends. She had brown hair with startling honey brown eyes and stood at 5'4. She wore a white sleeveless belly top and pink pants. At the moment, her brown curls were tangled and sticking up.

"Are you guys done now?" Lily asked.

"Well, actually we are," Sirius grinned.

"Okay good. 'Chelle, Kat let's go to another compartment," she said as she picked up her things.

"Alright, bye guys," Michelle said as she winked at Sirius. Her friends understood that Lily could not tolerate the Marauders, minus Remus.

"Bye, Sweets!" Sirius said and winked in return.

"Bye Remus, James, Sirius and Peter," Katrina waved as she opened the door and walked outside.

"Remus," Lily nodded to Remus, who smiled back, before following her friends.

Lily, Katrina, and Michelle went into the, as Michelle's suggestion, compartment that she and Sirius had been in earlier.

"So, you and Black are together now, huh?" Katrina asked curiously.

"Well, yes and I want you, as my best friends, to call him Sirius," Michelle replied.

"Okay, fine," said Lily. "It's only Bl- I mean Sirius right? Not Potter and Pettigrew?" Seeing Michelle's amused nod, she continued, "But I have to know, when did this happen?" Lily asked concerned because she knew Sirius Black had a flavor of the week.

"It was during the summer vacation. I met him at the beach and we had a blast," Michelle said dreamily.

"Oh. Alright whatever you're happy with, you know I'll be here to support you," Katrina said. "I think we should get into our uniforms now."

"Yeah, alright," Lily sighed.

_'Now i'll have to see more of that Potter,'_ she thought angrily.

Lily spotted Sirius' things in a corner as she shifted through her things.

"Hey, look it's Black's things! We could give it to his Fanclub! .... Or not," she said as she saw Michelle's glare.

They quickly changed and, being the first one to finish, Lily volunteered to bring back the Marauder's things.

"I'll go and give this to Sirius," she said as she took his things and slid the compartment door open.

She walked to the compartment they had been moments before and contemplated whether to knock or not. Just as she decided to, she heard Sirius say, "I forgot my things! I better get them. See you in a few." At hearing this, she just opened the door, not bothering to knock.

"No need to, Black. I have them righ - " Lily started, but was stopped when she saw that the boys, except Sirius, were all half naked, wearing only their boxers.

She automatically shut her eyes and said repeatedly, "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I didn't know you guys were dressing up. Here, Black," she said as she dropped his things, slid the compartment door closed and leaned against the door. She went as red as her hair when she heard them break put with laughter. She ran to her friends compartment and put a hand to her forehead.

"Lily, what did Potter do now?" Katrina asked bitterly.

"Well I kind of walked in on them ... when they were getting dressed," she said quietly as she sank in her seat.

"Are you serious?" Katrina asked excitedly.

"No, I'm Lily," she said confused.

"No what she meant was are you serious as in s-e-r-i-u-o-s?" Michelle corrected.

"Oh, yeah," Lily replied

"Really, you lucky hippogriff. I wouldn't mind seeing them half naked," Katrina sighed as Lily gave her a playful shove. "I mean come on! They have bodies all guys would kill for! Well, except for Pettigrew," she added with a slight laugh.

Lily chuckled as she kneeled down to a book from her bag. She was unzipping it when she saw something shiny from the corner of her eye across the room. She squinted and when she couldn't make out what it was, said, "What's that?"

"It's some kind of clock," Katrina told her as she picked it up. "A very nice one a - "

"Sirius' things were there, so it must be his," Michelle interrupted.

"Okay, you guys can give it back to him," Lily said as she took out her book and sat back down. "I'll wait here."

"Oh come on Lils, come with us," Katrina wined as she put the book down and pulled Lily's hand.

"No way," she mumbled going red again.

"Please, please, please," Michelle begged. But Lily just simply shook her head as she read.

"Fine, we'll just tell James you fainted after seeing his 'hot' body," Katrina grinned as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah, and maybe he should come here so he can cool you off," Michelle smirked as she caught on what Katrina was doing and put her hand on the handle of the sliding door.

"You wouldn't," Lily scowled as she shook her head.

"Try us," they said both grinning from ear to ear.

"I hate you guys," Lily said as she threw her hands up in the air. "Hold on! Don't you think we should bring our things? You know, someone might steal them?"

"Right," they agreed.

"Did I tell you I hate you?" Lily asked as they went out the door.

"We love you too," Michelle said happily holding the clock.

The compartment door opened as Peter headed out and ran to the loo. The girls looked at each other and dissolved in giggles. They entered the compartment and shut the door behind them.

"Like what you saw, Evans? Are you back for more?" James grinned at her.

"Oh, shut up, Potter!" she spat as she advanced towards him, her wand in her hand.

"Okay, you guys, break it up," Remus said calmly as he looked back and forth.

"Why are you guys here anyways?" James asked eyeing Lily's wand.

"Well, your stupid friend Black left his stupid clock in our compartment," she said, avoiding Michelle's glare.

"Oh, yeah, Prongs you have got to see this thing I made," Sirius said excitedly.

"Here," Michelle said sweetly as she held out her. That was when Lily got a perfect view of the shiny material they found. She grabbed it from Michelle's hand, ignoring Sirius' protests.

"Wait!" Lily said. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Ummm," Sirius said. "I dunno what you're thinking, so I don't know."

"Are you serious?" she asked. "You made this?!"

"That is my name isn't it?" Sirius asked confused.

"Urgh! You really are stupid!" Lily shrieked ignoring Michelle's 'You thought that too!' and Katrina's smirk. "You know that you can get in big trouble for this?! It's illegal and if it's not made properly something can go wrong!" she said angrily.

"You know, Padfoot, she's right," Remus said when he caught sight of what it was.

"What is it?" Katrina asked confused.

"Why do you care, Evans?" James asked ignoring Katrina's question.

"I don't!" she snapped, "Here," she said as she tossed Sirius the 'clock'. Sirius, however, didn't catch it and it hit the floor with a click. An orange light surrounded the room and a strong wind took over. Lily and Katrina fell by the powerful force as they screamed. Sirius ran to Michelle, covering her body with his, the other Marauders doing the same. After about a minute, everything suddenly stopped.

"Are you guys okay?" Michelle asked worriedly as Sirius let go of her.

"Yeah," they all said in unison.

Lily looked up and saw James. She gasped and screamed, "GET OFF ME, POTTER!"

"Okay, okay," James said getting up and offering her his hand. Lily ignored him and stood up.

Katrina and Remus chuckled as Lily 'accidentally' pushed James to the side. Remus stood up and offered Katrina his hand. She smiled thankfully as she took it.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Black here," Lily shouted, "made a Time-Turner!"

"What?" Michelle asked as her jaw dropped in shock. "What that's impossible! Sirius can't, he couldn't—"

She got cut off by James saying, "Then what the hell do happened?!"

"How far back in time are we?" Katrina asked with panic in her voice.

"I don't know," Sirius shrugged.

"What you mean, 'I don't know'?! You made the Time-Turner and don't know how far it takes us?!" Lily shrieked. "How stupid can you get?!"

"Well, you see Evans," Sirius started heatedly, "It -"

Just then the door swung open and a old woman, that looked like their Transfiguration professor and Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, came in and said, "What's with all the—"she stopped when she saw them and shut the door hastily.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Sirius suddenly shrieked. "AHHHH!! it's--- it's McGonagall's grandmother!!! We are – like - a hundred years in the past, Evans!"

"How did you children get here?" the lady asked in a whisper, choosing to ignore Sirius' comment.

"Well, you see, Professor McGonagall's grandmother. I kind of made this Time-Turner you see an—"

He was cut off by Professor McGonagall saying, "You did what?!" her nostrils flaring.

"Well...... see.... Evans, I mean Lily, kind of - tried toss it to me but I – um -didn't catch it and now we're back in time," Sirius answered.

"You are very mistaken, Mr. Black. You are not in the past you ar—"she was interrupted by Sirius saying, "Yes, yes, we are not in the past, we are in the past, past ... and how do you know my name? Are you like a stalker?!"

"Do not interrupt me when I am speaking Mr. Black!" she yelled at him. "As I was saying, you are not in the past. You are in the future," she said as all their jaws dropped open, with the exception of Sirius.

"Professor McGonagall's Granny, you're all old and wrinkly so we have to be in the past," Sirius said.

"People age, Mr. Black," the woman said. She looked as though she wanted to strangle Sirius and throw him for the Hoppogriffs to eat. "And I am Professor McGonagall."

"You see, if we were in the future, you would be six feet under the ground because in our time period, you are already old!"

"MISTER BLACK!" McGonagall suddenly screamed.

"Oh, my, we really are in the future aren't we?" Sirius said faintly before he fell over. "I mean, only one person shouts at me like that."

"Mr. Potter, I presume?" McGonagall asked James, now calmed. "Please ask questions when we reach the school where the Headmaster is present. Please try not to go out because there may be," she paused for a better word, "some people who may recognize you."

"Right," James said finally getting his voice. "Right."

McGonagall opened the door and suddenly turned around, "Oh and if anyone asks you where you are from, say you are exchange students."

"Okay," Lily agreed.

As McGonagall closed the door behind her, they could hear her muttering, "I know Albus said this might happen. That was why I was here in the first place! But I just thought that was because of the Fire Whiskey he was drinking!"

When all of them found their voices, they looked at each other, panicked.

"How are we going to get back?!" Katrina cried as she slumped down her seat.

"We're stuck here forever!" Michelle wailed as Sirius put his arms around her.

"No, we'll get back," Lily said to her, trying to convince herself at the same time. "Somehow."

"Yeah," Remus agreed as he walked over to Sirius who was still muttering things like 'Must be dreaming' and 'Grandmother!' under his breath. "Somehow."

"I'll just go to the loo," Katrina announced as she got up.

"I'll come with you," Michelle sniffed.

"Wait," James said suddenly. Thy all turned their eyes at him. "You have your Muggle clothes under your robes, right?" Seeing their nod, he continued, "we should probably take off our robes first."

"Why?" Michelle asked.

"Because," James explained, "Remember what McGonagall said? We're new? So we probably don't know anything about Hogwarts, which means that we don't know we have to change on the train."

"That's probably right," Remus agreed.

"We'll just fix ourselves," Michelle said as she followed Katrina.

The two friends were on their way to the bathroom, when they were suddenly halted by a voice that said, "Hey!"

They turned around to see a boy around their age with messy, black hair. The boy looked familiar ...

"Potter?" Katrina breathed.

"Yeah," the boy said. "Do I know you?"

That was the moment she heard Michelle whisper in her ear, "Remember, we're in the future! We can't let anything out! He looks like James .. but he has Lily's eyes.

"What!" Katrina whispered back fiercely. She looked into the guy's eyes and saw those green emerald orbs that were her best friend's. "J-james and Lily?" she whispered before she fell unconscious.

**A/N: I would like to give a very big thanks to my friend Nelsie for helping a lot in this chapter!!!** Please review!!!


End file.
